Kallik
'Kallik '(Kah-lick) is a large, strong, pure white polar she-bear with dark eyes, long claws and a long snout. __TOC__ Personality : Kallik is a very curious young bear; she is determined and very down to earth, and eager to survive and learn. She is not as adventurous as the other bears at the beginning of the series, but her eagerness grows as she experiences more. She tries to maintain peace and can be fiesty when she wants to. During the most recent book she starts to become over-protective. History Seekers Manga ''Kallik's Adventure : Before the events of ''The Quest Begins, Kallik and her family lived in a small den and have never been outside of it before. Inside, Nisa tells her and her brother, Taqqiq, the meanings of their names. Her name means 'lightning' according to Nisa while Taqqiq means the 'moon'. They are left in the den when Nisa hunts. Kallik accidentally topples them both out of the den and they meet a baby walrus. Since it has no wings, the cubs atomatically assume it's a bear. They can't talk to him, but they call him Muddy. Several times when Nisa leaves Kallik and Taqqiq go play with Muddy. One day Nisa brings back a seal and they love it, and Kallik makes a mental note to ask Muddy if he eats seals. The next day they go but a full grown walrus appears. Kallik and Taqqiq greet it, thinking it's Muddy's mother. The walrus chases them. They rebury themselves in the den but the walrus digs at them. At that point Nisa arrives and chases the walrus away. ''Seekers: The Original Series The Quest Begins : Kallik is first seen in ''The Quest Begins as a young polar bear cub; she lives in Hudson Bay with her mother Nisa and brother, Taqqiq. The three used to lived in a small den on the ice, where Nisa taught her cubs how to survive, but it wasn't long before the ice began to break up, forcing the three bears to travel toward land. : On one of these crossings, Kallik and Taqqiq agree that Kallik and Nisa can go across and then Nisa can come back for Taqqiq. Near the end of the crossing, Kallik and Nisa are attacked by orcas and Nisa is killed while helping Kallik across. Kallik collapses on the ice, unable to answer Taqqiq's call to her. When she wakes up, she finds that Taqqiq isn't there and goes back across the crossing. : After being unable to find him, she heads back towards land in hope that he went that way. On the trip, she ran into other polar bears but none of them were Taqqiq. Upon arriving on land, she continued to search for Taqqiq by going inland and urged herself on with thoughts of seeing her brother again. As she traveled across the land, she felt more and more comfortable on the land, partly because she was learning the words of the thing on land. After a running into some no-claws and their firebeasts, she continues traveling until she meets Purnaq, who tells her she has arrived at the polar bear's Burn-Sky Gathering Place. There she continues to look for Taqqiq until she decides to leave and go to the no-claw dens in hope of finding food and Taqqiq. : When she gets to the dens, she is captured by no-claws who put her in a cage with a polar bear named Nanuk. She promised to help take care of Kallik when the no-claws released them, but soon dies after they were released, causing Kallik to be on her own again. She then vows to go to the Place of Everlasting Ice. ''Great Bear Lake'' : Kallik met the bears Lusa, Toklo, and Ujurak at Great Bear Lake and was also reunited with her brother, Taqqiq. Although her brother had a new personality that the others don't seem to like, Kallik was determined to teach him the proper way for a polar bear to act. When her brother left her on a long journey some struggles came through. The struggles, though painful and hard, bring them even closer as a family. ''Smoke Mountain : Kallik was near Taqqiq most of the time. Taqqiq seemed to have something against Toklo, and she is usually the one to break up their fights. Eventually, Taqqiq left, saying this is not his journey, and that he was going back to their birth place. Kallik was heartbroken, but carries on. When they swam across the Big River, Kallik was almost always swimming next to Lusa. Afterwords, when Lusa was injured by a large firebeast, Kallik helped Toklo go hunting quite often. When the flat-faces were chasing them, Kallik tried to help Lusa. Toklo was captured, and she helped rescue him. Finally, after the long journey, they finally make it to the Last Great Wilderness. The Last Wilderness : Kallik met a mother and her two cubs. The mother polar bear knows Siqiniq and is glad when Kallik tells her she is still alive. Kallik asks if the mother bear and her cubs will go onto the ice and she said she wanted to wait for her cubs to be stronger first. She advises Kallik to wait for the ice to come nearer before trying to go to the ice. Later, Kallik finds a wooden white bear left by Ujurak for his friends to find him. They then find him and they decide to go on the ice, because they see the Fire in the Sky. Fire in the Sky : The travelling bears go to the ice, with Kallik leading them. Kallik feels like she is home again, and is at first at ease of being in the cold, with snow all around. Kallik soon has trouble catching prey for herself and her companions, leading Toklo to think she isn't fit to lead the group. Kallik and Toklo get angry at each other, and Kallik starts to doubt her skills. As they travel further, Toklo and Lusa decide to go back to the land, leaving Ujurak and Kallik on the ice to defend themselves. They have problems meeting a walrus and needing to fight it. Although they win, Kallik is tired and very grateful to see her friends when they meet each other again to rescue Lusa. : As they keep going, they have their troubles, but Kallik always manages to find the right way and keep them fed. ''Spirits in the Stars '' : The travelling bears make it to Star Island, where they meet many polar bears, struggling to deal with a sickness that has been spreading. They meet an ill she-bear, Sura, who has given birth to a cub. In the night Kallik returns to find Sura dead and the cub barely alive. Kallik feels a need to take care of him, and names him Kissimi. Kallik takes care of Kissimi. Kallik, along with her friends finally convince the bears that the seals are poisoned, and soon find that the water is also poisoned. Faced with the task to move the seals and save the bears of Star Island, the bears form a plan. : Soon, Kallik learns that Kissimi's mother's sister is looking for the lost cub, and Kallik refuses to give him up, or even tell the bears of Star Island she has him. Once the bears move the seals, they need to make them throw up the sick food they had already eaten. This is when Kallik meets Yakone, a close friend of hers. Kallik and Yakone become friends quickly. : When Ujurak comes back to the bears one day and tell them they need to destroy a human building (Oil Rig)polluting the wild, Kallik is alarmed, yet determined to help. Kallik has a major role in the plan and when they destroy the building, she is proud. When Kallik sees that Ujurak is dead, she is very sad and thinks the journey won't be the same without him. When they tell the polar bears on Star island that they have destroyed the oil rig, Kallik gives up Kissimi to his mother's sister, Illa. : In the end, when Yakone decides to come with the bears, Kallik shows happiness. ''Seekers: Return to the Wild ''Island of Shadows : As the bears leave Star Island, Kallik and Yakone are seen talking. When Lusa mentions that Toklo is upset after Ujurak's death, Kallik says that she believes his life will continue, though not with his friends. When Toklo seems to not get along with Yakone, Kallik thinks he needs to learn that he can't always be leader of the group. : When the bears first meet Nanulak, Kallik is uneasy about him. When Nanulak almost kills Kallik by not helping her off of a cliff, Kallik's suspisions increase. Kallik shares her doubts about Nanulak with Lusa, who also seems uneasy about him. When Nanulak tricks Toklo, Lusa, Kallik and Yakone into thinking his family hate him and chased him away, Kallik doesn't entrely believe him. : When Toklo attacks Nanulak's father, due to Nanulak's lies, Kallik seems to know he is lying and doesn't seem to want to fight his family. At the end of the book when Nanulak leaves, and the bears go home. Kallik is happy that Nanulak is gone, and looks forward to getting back to the Melting Sea. ''The Melting Sea '' : The group are having a race at the beginning of the book. Kallik wins, much to Toklo's annoyment. Later, they come across the place where Kallik met Nanuk, and the building catches fire when a firebeast crashes into it. They rescue a she-bear, Shila. They later find the Metal Bird that dropped Kallik and Nanuk when she was a cub, and she begins to tears away the remains of metal to find Nanuk. The others convince her that Nanuk's body would have gone by now, and after some convincing, she leaves. Later, they find a she-bear, Akna, and her two cubs. Kallik thinks that Akna reminds her of Nanuk and Nisa. After a few days of teaching Akna to hunt land animals, they move onto the ice with Shila to find her mother and two brothers. Kallik finds Taqqiq, who has returned to Salik and his gang, to her horror. When Taqqiq and his friends attack Shila, she attacks him. When they leave, Taqqiq comes back and saves Kallik from drowning in a break in the ice. ''River of Lost Bears Coming Soon! Trivia *Her name means "Lightning" in Inuktitut. *Kallik and Yakone become closer throughout the series. *Kallik might be claustrophobic, as she is nervous being in a tight space. (The Last Wilderness) Quotes "We've made it! This is it! Look Lusa, that's the ice- it's what I've been telling you about for so long! -Kallik upon seeing The Last Great Wilderness, Smoke Mountain, page 257 Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Bears Category:Polar Bears Category:The Quest Begins Characters Category:Great Bear Lake Characters Category: Smoke Mountain Characters Category:Fire in the Sky Characters Category:The Last Wilderness Characters Category:Kallik's Adventure Characters Category:Spirits in the Stars Characters Category:The Melting Sea Characters Category:Island of Shadows Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters